


because you're mine

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [28]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Lukas brushes his teeth and glances into the bedroom out of the corner of his eye. He catches sight of Philip changing, stepping out of his underwear and into another pair. He knows Philip has to leave for class in the next twenty minutes, and sometimes he feels stupid for thinking the way he's thinking. That he doesn't want to be apart for a minute, let alone hours.Sometimes he thinks about school ending and what they'll do. He still wants to ride professionally, and he knows Philip still wants to take pictures, even more now than before. No matter what they're doing, Lukas just hopes they'll be together more than they're apart."Hey, babe," Lukas says, around his toothbrush."Yeah?" Philip asks, looking up as he pulls on his pants.Lukas stares back at him in the mirror. "I think I'm in love," Lukas says, grinning at him.





	because you're mine

Lukas brushes his teeth and glances into the bedroom out of the corner of his eye. He catches sight of Philip changing, stepping out of his underwear and into another pair. He knows Philip has to leave for class in the next twenty minutes, and sometimes he feels stupid for thinking the way he's thinking. That he doesn't want to be apart for a minute, let alone hours. 

Sometimes he thinks about school ending and what they'll do. He still wants to ride professionally, and he knows Philip still wants to take pictures, even more now than before. No matter what they're doing, Lukas just hopes they'll be together more than they're apart. 

"Hey, babe," Lukas says, around his toothbrush.

"Yeah?" Philip asks, looking up as he pulls on his pants.

Lukas stares back at him in the mirror. "I think I'm in love," Lukas says, grinning at him.

Philip looks at him for a moment, shifting his weight. He pulls a shirt over his head and Lukas sees him smirking. "Oh yeah?" he asks. "With who?"

Lukas spits into the sink, rinsing out his mouth. "This like, really, really cute guy. Beautiful, more like. He cast some kind of spell on me."

Philip grins then, bowing his head and palming the back of his neck. "A spell, huh?"

"Yeah, a strong one," Lukas says, his eyes tracing over Philip's face in the mirror. "I hope it lasts forever."

Philip walks over and into the bathroom. He wraps his arms around Lukas from behind, kissing his shoulder. "I think it will," he says. "I mean, I know it will. Since I'm the one who cast the spell."

Lukas smiles. "You're just magic on your own, baby."

"I try," Philip says, laughing a little bit.

There's a brief silence, then Lukas starts talking again. "I feel stupid because I don't want you to go to class," he says, with a sigh, rubbing the back of Philip's hand. "Which is like, really stupid, because I have to go to class an hour after you have to go to class. So it wouldn't make any sense."

Philip laughs again softly, kissing the back of Lukas's neck. "I was actually thinking of skipping class when we woke up so I could stay in bed with you."

Lukas twists around and kisses him as soon as they're face to face. He never really knew love would feel like this. Like necessity. Painful to the point of burning even when Philip is right in front of him. Something so bright it fills his mind with stars. His heart breaking every day when Philip is too far for him to touch but mending itself when he remembers how much more wonderful the world is because Philip is in it. 

Philip hums happily when the kiss breaks, clutching at Lukas's shirt at his waist. "We've got Central Park at four," he says. "That's no time."

"I'll bring you flowers," Lukas says, nuzzling their noses together.

Philip snorts. "You don't have to bring me flowers."

"I'll bring you those pistachio macaroons you like."

Philip's eyes light up. "Now you're talking."

Lukas kisses him again, making peace with the fact that he'll be thinking about Philip's lips all through Intro to Business. "I'm gonna make love to you tonight," he whispers, their foreheads still pressed together.

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah."

"Are you gonna pick up more bread on the way home before our date?" Philip asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yep," Lukas says. "And milk. And four more boxes of those sugar cookies before they discontinue them."

"So smart. So attractive."

Lukas shrugs, kissing him again.

"I gotta go," Philip mutters, a moment later, but Lukas keeps kissing him, his tongue tracing over Philip's bottom lip. "Mmm, Lukas."

Lukas sighs, kissing his cheek. "Fine."

Philip backs up, and his smile is so radiant and electrifying that Lukas nearly pulls him back in again. "I'll see you at our spot later," he says.

"Can't wait," Lukas says, watching him go.

He'll text him in a couple minutes to make sure he got to the subway okay.


End file.
